mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Mitología:Fuentes de información
thumbEn demasiadas ocasiones, al buscar información nos encontramos con entradas de Taringa o webs que no mencionan sus fuentes, o si lo hace, no son muy fiables. El caso típico es cuando la descripción de un elemento es exactamente la misma, palabra por palabra, en toda la red. En este ejemplo, suele pasar que, o el nombre no existe o está mal escrito. Por eso es recomendable tener fuentes de consulta, especialmente en español. Abajo están enlazados libros y webs donde encontrar información. Algunos son las fuentes fundamentales del tema en cuestión. Esta lista se irá actualizando conforme se encuentren nuevas fuentes de información. General *Academia.edu (Enlace con la búsqueda "Mitología" porque no permite enlazar sin búsqueda. Se puede buscar cualquier otro tema) La búsqueda se realiza a partir de las etiquetas, por lo que un término muy concreto no suele dar resultados. *Biblioteca mundial Documentos históricos. *Nuestros antepasados Traducciones fieles al español de documentos antiguos difíciles de encontrar. *Encyclopedia Mythica - Útil para descripciones concisas para la introducción de un artículo. *1000 personajes mitológicos descritos brevemente *Mitología de Bulfinch *Un libro de mitos *La era de la fábula *Historias maravillosas: los mejores mitos para chicos y chicas *Mitología moderna *Leyendas maravillosas de muchas tierras Dioses *About.com Dioses y diosas (inglés) *Los 9 libros de historia - Herodoto de Halicarnaso Totalmente al español, en formato pdf y sin escanear. Se puede buscar fácilmente en ellos. *Dictionary of god and goddesses - Michael Jordan Criaturas *El libro de los seres imaginarios - Jorge Luis Borges *Seres míticos y personajes fantásticos españoles - Manuel Martín Sánchez Este sirve exclusivamente para criaturas españolas. Para estar en google books, permite ver bastantes páginas. *El bestiario medieval Útil para encontrar información de criaturas y saber que obras antiguas la mencionan. *Isidoro de Sevilla - Etimologías *Mitología feérica *Mi libro de historias de hadas favorito (sic) *Monstruos míticos *Un libro de gigantes: leyendas de hombres muy altos de los mitos, leyendas, historia y la ciencia Demonología thumb|100px *Gran Grimorio (1522) y otro enlace *El paraíso perdido de John Milton *La llave menor de Salomón (inglés) y español *Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (inglés) *Diccionario infernal (Francés) - Otro enlace en francés - (Español) ilustraciones *demonologia.net (español) *Demonología e historias diabólicas Mitología africana * *Encyclopedia Of African Religion *A Dictionary of African Mythology *UGANDA HERITAGE TALES AND TRAILS - Leyendas de Uganda **Religión de Uganda ***Mitos/Historia de fundación de Uganda *Cenicienta del sur: 25 leyendas sudafricanos Mitología americana thumb|100px América del sur y central *Mitología sur y mesoamericana de la A a la Z, también aquí *Dioses y hombres de Huarochirí *El sitio de Guaman Poma *Los mitos de México y Perú *Popol Vuh América del norte *Mitología nativa (norte)americana de la A a la Z *Las leyendas algonquinas de Nueva Inglaterra: o mitos y folclore de las tribus Micmac, Passamaquoddy y Penobscot *Mitos de los cheroqui *Los mitos de los indios americanos *Historias que los iroqueses cuentan a sus hijos *Mitos y leyendas de los sioux *Literatura no escrita de los hopi *Mitos y leyendas de las grandes llanuras *Cuentos de hadas de los indios americanos *Mitos de héroes americanos: un estudio de la religiones nativas del continente occidental *El mito de Hiawatha, y otras leyendas orales, mitológicas, alegóricas de los indios norteamericanos *Cuentos de hadas americanos *Mitos y leyendas de nuestra propia tierra *El libro de los mitos de la naturaleza *Mitos y leyendas de California y el viejo suroeste Mitología británica *Goblins británicos: folclore galés, mitología feérica, leyendas y tradiciones, también aquí *La mitología de las islas británicas *Folclore y leyendas: inglés *Cuentos de hadas galeses *Cuentos de hadas galeses y otras historias *Historias populares galesas *Folclore de Guernsey *Cuentos de hadas ingleses *Mitos de héroes y leyendas de la raza británica Mitología celta thumb|100px *Bibliografía celta No está publicado directamente el contenido, pero puede que algunos de los libros estén online. *Mitología celta de la A a la Z *Carmina Gadelica Fuente de información inglesa recopilada durante 50 años por Alexander Carmichael. *Tairis Historia y mitología gaélica. *The Carmichael Watson Project *La fe feérica en los países celtas *Mitos y leyendas de la raza celta *Celtas y cuentos de hadas Rey Arturo *El cuento el grial - Chretien de Troyes *La muerte de Arturo - Thomas Malory *Poemas de Tennyson Del autor de Idilios del Rey *Estudios sobre la leyenda del Santo Grial *Leyendas del Rey Arturo Mitología china thumb|100px *Handbook of chinese mythology *Chinese mythology - A to Z . Primera edición (2004), Segunda edición (2010) *China Knowledge Tiene información que no se encuentra en los libros, con referencias y nombres chinos. *A Chinese Bestiary: Strange Creatures from the Guideways Through Mountains and Seas *Mitos y leyendas de China Mitología coreana *Cuentos populares coreanos: diablillos, fantasmas y hadas por Pang Im y Yuk Yi Mitología egipcia thumb|100px *Egiptología.org Fuente de información muy completa. Muy descriptiva. A veces se encuentran datos que parece que están ausentes en otras fuentes en español. *Mitología egipcia de la A a la Z *De Isis y Osiris - Plutarco *Textos de las pirámides *Mitos y leyendas del antiguo Egipto Mitología eslava *Cuentos de hadas rusos: una colección del folclore moscovita *Historias populares de los rusos *Cuentos de hadas de los paisanos y pastores eslavos *Mitos e historias populares de los rusos, eslavos occidentales y magiares *Historias populares de los magiares Mitología filipina *Historias populares filipinas Mitología hawaiana *Las leyendas y mitos de Hawai *Leyendas de dioses y fantasmas (Mitología hawaiana) *Historias populares hawaianas Mitología hindú *Majabhárata en español *Rigveda - Mandala I, Shukta 1 al 60 *El cuento de hadas indio *Mitos y leyendas indios *El libro de cuento de hadas indio Mitología grecorromana thumb|100px *Theoi - Web de mitología griega (inglés) *Mitología griega y romana de la A a la Z *Obras de autores romanos *Mitos y leyendas de la antigua Grecia y Roma *El vellocino de oro y los héroes que vivieron antes de Aquiles *Leyendas de Troya y Grecia *Los héroes, o cuentos de hadas griegos para mis hijos *Historias de la antigua Grecia y Roma *Hijos del alba: antiguas leyendas de Grecia *Bestiario de la mitología griega - Un PDF reciente en dominio público. Hace falta registrarse para descargarlo, pero hacerlo no cuesta nada. Obras clásicas *Apolonio de Rodas - Argonáuticas (libro escaneado) *Arriano de Nicomedia - El periplo del mar Euxino (Word, griego-español) *Cicerón - Sobre la naturaleza de los dioses *Claudio Elano - Historia de los animales I-VIII **Claudio Elano - Historia de los animales IX-XVII *Diodoro Sículo - Biblioteca histórica IV-VIII *Dionisio de Halicarnaso - Antigüedades romanas I-III **Dionisio de Halicarnaso - Antigüedades romanas IV, VI-VIII *Esquilo - Las orestiadas (Issuu) *Esquilo - Prometeo encadenado (issuu) *Esquilo - Tragedias (isuu) *Estrabón - Geografía - Libros I-II **Estrabón - Geografía - Libros III-IV **Estrabón - Geografía - Libros V-VII **Estrabón - Geografía - Libros VIII-X *Herodoto - Los 9 libros de Historia *Hesiodo - Teogonía *Hesiodo - Trabajos y días *Higino - Fábulas *Homero - Iliada *Homero - Odisea, Odisea *Nono de Panópolis - Dionisiacas. Cantos I-XIII *Ovidio - Fastos *Ovidio - Las metamorfosis *Pausanías - Descripción de Grecia. Libros I-II **- Descripción de Grecia. Libros III-VI **Pausanías - Descripción de Grecia. Libros VII-X *Platón - Protágoras *Plinio el viejo - Historia Natural. I-II **Plinio el viejo - Historia Natural. Tomos III-VI **Plinio el viejo - Historia Natural. Tomos VII-XI **Plinio el viejo - Historia Natural. Tomos XII-XVI *Plutarco - Cuestiones romanas *Pseudo-Apolodoro - Biblioteca *Tácito - Germania *Virgilio - La Eneida Mitología ibérica Aunque no constituye una mitología aparte, engloba a las que habitaron en la península ibérica y las islas españolas y portuguesas. *Los dioses de la hispania céltica - Olivares Pedreño, Juan Carlos y Alternativa *Gnomos: Guía de los seres mágicos de España - Jesús Callejo - Otro enlace *Hadas - Guía de los seres mágicos de España *Duendes: Guia De Los Seres Magicos De España *Céltica hispana *Folclore asturiano *Mitos y supersticiones de Asturias *Leyendas vascas; con un ensayo del idioma vasco Mitología irlandesa *Cuentos de hadas irlandeses *La antigua leyenda épica irlandesa de Táin Bó Cúalnge *Las grandes hazañas de Finn y otros romances bárdicos de la antigua Irlanda *Héroes legendarios de Irlanda *Cuentos de hadas y populares del campesinado irlandés Mitología islandesa *Cuentos de hadas islandeses (inglés) Mitología japonesa thumb|100px *Ashkenazi - Handbook of japanese mythology *Japanese Mythology A to Z *Toriyama Sekien - Guía ilustrada de monstruos y fantasmas de Japón (Requiere cuenta de Pinterest. Solo imágenes). *Mitos y leyendas de Japón *Cuentos de hadas japoneses *El antiguo Japón: leyendas de las tierra de los dioses *Cuentos de hadas japonesas *Historias populares ainu Mitología judía *Cuentos de hadas y leyendas judías Mitología mesopotámica thumb|100px *Mitos mesopotámicos **Mito de Enki y Ninhursag **Enmerkar y el señor de Aratta ** *Ancient Mesopotamian Gods and Goddesses Recopilación de dioses mesopotámicos con información fiable y bien estructurada **Nimrud: Materialities of Assyrian Knowledge Production Otra página del museo británico con contenido bajo Creative Commons. *Las plumas de Simurgh Blog sobre la cultura mesopotámica. Contiene explicaciones detalladas y fragmentos de historias que suelen ser difíciles de encontrar en la web. *Gods Demons and Symbols of Ancient Mesopotamia *Los diablos y espíritus malvados de Babilonia: encantamientos babilónicos y asirios contra los demonios, ghouls, vampiros, duendes, fantasmas y espíritus malvados afines, que atacan a la humanidad, traducción de los textos cuneifores originales, con transliteraciones, vocabulario, notas, etc. Mitología sumeria *Sumerian Mythology FAQ (Version 2.0html) por Christopher B. Siren *Colección de textos sumerios Mitología asirio-babilonia *The Assyro-Babylonian Mythology FAQ version 1.9html por Christopher B. Siren *Mitos de babilonia y asiria *Las leyendas babilónicas de la creación Mitología cananita/ugarítica *Canaanite/Ugaritic Mythology FAQ, ver. 1.2 por Christopher B. Siren *Mitología fenicia por Gwen Saylor Mitología hitita/hurrita *Hittite/Hurrian Mythology REF 1.2 por Christopher B. Siren Mitología neerlandesa *Cuentos de hadas neerlandeses para jóvenes Mitología persa *El gato y el ratón: Un libro de cuentos de hadas persas Mitología nórdica thumb|100px *Poemas nórdicos en español - Comunidad Odinista de España-Asatru *Confesión odinista - Asatru - Comunidad Odinista de España-Asatru (La página principal no funciona) *Información general Ásatrú - Heathni Heathen (Argentina) *Saga de Egil Skalla-Grimsson - Snorri Sturlusson *Arte nórdico *Mitología nórdica de la A a la Z *Snorri Sturlusson - Saga de Hervör *Snorri Sturlusson - Saga de Egil Skalla-Grimsson *Snorri Sturluson - La Saga de Los Ynglingos *Los Eddas - Ángel de Ríos y ríos (1856) *Saxo Gramático - Saga de Ragnar Calzas Peludas *Saxo Gramático - Historia danesa. Libros I-IV *Anónimo - Saga de los groenlandeses & Saga de Eirik el Rojo *Mitos de los nórdicos: de las Eddas a las Sagas *Los hijos de Odín: el libro de los mitos nórdicos *Historias de Asgard: leyendas de la mitología nórdica *Las leyendas de las tierras nórdicas *En los días de los gigantes: un libro de leyendas nórdicas *Los héroes de Asgard: leyendas de la mitología escandinava *Historias de los mitos norteños *Al Este del Sol y al Oeste de la Luna: viejas leyendas del norte Noruega *Cuentos de hadas noruegos Suecia *Cuentos de hadas suecos Más *Biblioteca de Anarkasis *Sacred text Textos en inglés sobre mitología, religión, esoterismo y folclore. *Historias de plantas, leyendas y letras (de canciones) *Mitos y leyendas de todas las naciones *Historias populares que todo niño debe saber *Leyendas que todo niño debería saber *Mitos curiosos de la edad media *Leyendas de las islas encantadas del Atlántico *El libro de historias topacio: historias y leyendas de otoño, halloween y acción de gracias *Dioses y hombres luchadores Categoría:Wiki Mitología